Surrounded by Idiots,love and more insulted gods trying to kill us
by Yamu-chan
Summary: "I only wanted call in a meeting, and what do I get: Hundreds of troubled teenagers that claim to be our kids and some pathetic books I hate more and more with the second. Thanks Fates, Karma's a bitch" In wich the fates stuck demigods with their parents into a throne room to read and see how bad they treat their kids and the gods try to kill us all. Time!travel Yaoi,yuri,and crazy
**Yamu : Hey hey~**

 **Yogi : Okay let's make this quick it's saturday evening and I have better things to do then writing a story along with my Counterpart!**

 **Yamu : When did we ever make a AN quick and since when do you ave a hobby?**

 **Yogi : Since I discovered that I can play Assassins Creed on your Playstation 3**

 **Yamu : YOU TOOK MY GAMES**

 **Yogi : I ALWAYS TAKE YOUR GAMES AND YOU KNOW IT!**

 **Elias : Guys just stop it!**

 **Yamu : *glares at Yogi* Anyways, I know this is a overused idea with the Charas of PJO reading the books but still I discovered it a while ago and immediantly went crazy about it-**

 **Yogi : Like over everything she sees.**

 **Yamu : -and read through storys at night that go on that plot. I decided to make my own version. Now, to the COUPLES X3**

 **Yogi : *rolls eyes and crosses arms over his chest* Oh boy, there we go again.**

 **Yamu : Firstly, there's a little PercyXAnnabeth, even tough I like Perlia more... but for the sake of this story and the fact that they are a couple in the original books (WHY, Rick? JUST WHY!?), I'm gonna use them. Then there's WillXNico (HELL YEAH!), Probably some KatieXTravis, Maybe LukeXEthan when I find out who Ethan is (X3) otherwise I'll make him OOC, a little characters will act differently anyway... Then there's maybe, a tiny bit, MirandaXLou Ellen (DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A COMMENT ON THIS YOGI!), a little JuniperXGrover, CalypsoXLeo and maybe a few more that I will mention later, now to the couples I have to explain a little.  
**

 **Yogi : THERE'S MORE TO COME!**

 **Yamu : Shut up!**

 **Yogi : Hey I'm your Counterpart I'm as much in charge of this story as you are, I could make you vanish any moment now! So watch your language!**

 **Yamu : Firstly, you know I never speak nice to ANYONE, even my teachers-**

 **Elias : That's why you scream in class sometimes?!**

 **Yamu :How do you know, you're a fictional character, you're not in my class...**

 **Elias : Well I can always check in your tests and marks to see what's going on...**

 **Yamu : *shivers* Okay, you're seriously creepy...**

 **Elias : You knew that the moment you met me and my twin-**

 **Yamu : DON'T MENTION HIM!**

 **Ethan : Who mentioned 'twin' *looks at yamu* Oh, another story? Are you serious?**

 **Yamu : Have a problem with that?**

 **Ethan : Yeah.**

 **Yamu : You want to fight *glares***

 **Ethan : *smirks michivious and eyes darkened by shadow* If you want all your limbs ripped out and fed to wild animals, go on. Try to. I'm stronger anyway and you know it! I'm also older-**

 **Yamu : ON 1 FREAKIN' YEAR! DON'T TAKE THAT IN THE SPOTLIGHT!**

 **Ethan : *tackles Yamu to the ground and sits on her back, pressing her hands onto her back* Hehee~**

 **Yamu : ETHAN! I SWEAR TO ZEUS *thunder growling* IF YOU DON'T GET OFF ME NOW; I'M GONNA PULVERIZE YOU WITH A THUNDER BOLT!**

 **Zeus : AND I SWEAR IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP I'M GONNA KILL! ALSO STOP USING MY NAME AND STEALING MY LIGHTNING BOLT!**

 **Yamu and Ethan + Everyone : *staring at all greek gods* how...?**

 **Hades : I think I just broke what you call the 4th wall and dragged those two *points to his brothers* in here with me, thinking the portal leads to the underworld, and the douch bags *Points behind him at offended gods and godesses* just followed like lost puppys.**

 **Gods and Godesses : HEY!**

 **Yogi : Why would you want to drag them to the underworld in the first place?**

 **Hades : We got into a fight and they said dealing with the dead in a EXTREMELY hot place is easier than their jobs and disrespected me like a third wheel.**

 **Yogi : I feel your pain, dude *lays hand on his shoulder***

 **Hades : So, what are you doing there?**

 **Elias : Writing a story about you guys and the demigods.**

 **Aphrodite : *squeals* WILL THERE BE LOVE~~~~**

 **Yogi : Thanks to her *points to Yamu* there will be more love than I can take *groans***

 **Yamu : Hawkheaded Freak**

 **Yogi : Psycho Freak**

 **Elias : Yamu was right in the middle of explaining the other couples when my bother came and they started fighting like the two psychos they are and then you broke the fourth wall nad yeah... you get the idea**

 **Athena : I guess we have to pretend we haven't seen anything?**

 **Yamu : Oh no. I Know gods, *cough* Hermes *cough* and they can't be threatened or keep their mouth shut since they think they'rehigher than anyone, okay expect Hypnos, Hestia, Artemis, Hepheastus, Hades and so on. But fact is, most gods are dickheaded-**

 **GODS : HEY! *somehwere nature catastrophe starts***

 **Yamu : -so I'll make it easy and fast: wipe your memory.**

 **God : WHAT THE KRONOS! (Zeus: LANGUAGE MISTER) You're saying it as if it's no big deal!**

 **Hermes : She actually wiped my memory once. Hehe *rubs back of his head***

 **Ares : I wonder how being memory-wiped feels... probably terrible *smirks* Teach me that!**

 **Yogi : *Holds hand in front of their eyes, his eyes turn crimison red and all gods colapse after a heartbeat sounds in there ears, making them shake from the inside and faint* Now thjat trhat's done *eyes turn back* Let's get this over with.**

 **Yamu : Right, the other couples.**

 **Ethan : *Gets off her***

 **Elias : *drags his older twin into a corner by the ear* LOOK AT THE GROUND AN BE ASHAMED!**

 **Ethan : *pouts***

 **Elias : Stop it, I always have to deal with you like we're in 2nd grade, so just obey!**

 **Ethan : *looks to the floor like a little kid and drawing cicles on the floor***

 **Yamu : Okay, before my other charas appear, to my other pairings: There will be a little HepheastusXAphroditeXAres love triangle, Oh how Aphrodite will squeal-**

 **Yogi : I can already hear her squealing**

 **Elias : Yeah, she has one good annoying squealing she's born with**

 **Ethan : Agreed.**

 **Yamu : - then there'll be a LOT of Ocs, like me and those idiots *points to yogi, elias and human ball sitting in a corner*, so there will be a few... well, CharasXOCs. Not us four, but there will be ConnorXmale!Oc and so on. JasonXPiper and ClovisXFelix(kane-Chronicles), I know that Clovis is noit nine but his age was never mentioned, and at firszt encounter he was described as if he was a cute little boy that's sleepy all the time, so let's pretend he's 9 years old. Then there will be ArtemisXApollo or HermesXApollo, haven't decided yet, and for my defence, All gods had children with their siblings so dont you dare complain about a little fluff. Then there will be TheseusXPirithous (Yes I read the fanfic 'brothers of the sea' and found the couple cute) and Triton will be in the fanfic too. The Romans are too. Anyways, you get the idea so I'll stop for now since it's 21:32 in germany. I also want to mention that there probably will be a few egyptians entering expect Felix, but only MAYBE! It'll be time travel and time stop, of course. And blah blah blah!  
**

 **Ethan : 'Till the first Chapter, hope you don't hate us and stay there for te story!**

 **Elias : Might take a few hours until that is posted. Alos, since when do we get people to like us? Even the makers fictionpress hate us, why do we even hope? Once they meet all of us, they'll hate us anyway.**

 **Yogi : True. Leave comments anyway.**


End file.
